The present invention is a storm water filter system which includes a filter and baffle box for filtering drain water before directing the water into a recharge well. The filter is installed within a storm water drain system and directs storm water runoff through a screen filter separator prior to the storm water drain water passing through a filter and into the recharge well.
Drain water, which is frequently laden with trash, grass clippings, tree limbs, sand, gravel, and other forms of sediment, is collected from streets, parking lots and other areas into a storm drain inlet where it is directed into a storm water drain pipe system. The drain water laden with trash and grass clippings, sand and gravel collected from the streets is fed through an entrance into a storm water catch basin and into a lake or retention pond. The retention pond can tolerate a certain amount of grass clippings collected from parking lots or along the street but debris left in water for a long period of time decays and allows a buildup of soluable nutrients, such as nitrate and phosphate to accumulate in the water. Thus, it is desirable to remove organic debris from the water collected from the drain water before it enters into lakes and retention ponds.
The present filter is added directly to the storm water drain pipe system for collecting trash, grass clippings, tree limbs, and organic matter in a manner to dry these materials before they can rot in the water and release soluable nutrients into the water. Sand, gravel, or other non-organic sediments are also collected within a drain water catch basin. The present system provides for an easily cleaned filter which allows rapid cleaning of the filter and filter box while filtering the water before it enters the recharge well.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,692 for an In-Line Storm Water Drain Filter System an in-line storm water drain filter and baffle box is installed within a storm water drain pipe to direct storm water runoff through the storm water drain pipe and through the filter and baffle box prior to the storm water drain water passing through an outfall into a lake, pond or retention area. This patent is for a filter system and includes a housing having an inlet and outlet and a plurality of chambers formed therein. The housing cover allows for access into a housing. A plurality of filter screens are mounted over each of the plurality of housing chambers for collecting trash from the storm water passing therethrough.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,663, a Storm Drain Filter System is placed beneath the grate of the entrance to a storm water catch basin and collects the entering storm water and filters out hydrocarbons, such as automobile oil, sand and debris, such as grass clippings from the storm water to provide a much cleaner water to a storm drain pipe.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,797,162 for a Catch Basin Filter for Storm Water Runoff, has the storm water enters the catch basin. This catch basin filter is designed for current inlet catch basins having a ramp along the curb front to allow storm water into the catch basin and to also allow water to enter through a grate covering the catch basin.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,525, a Storm Drain Filter System is placed beneath the grate of the entrance to a storm water catch basin to collect the entering storm water and filter out hydrocarbons, such as automobile sand and debris from the storm water to provide cleaner water to a storm drain pipe.
The present invention is an improvement over this prior U.S. patent and allows a screen filter system or basket to receive the inflow of storm water and to collect all of the larger debris while letting the water pass through the screen and into the baffle and settling box. The drain water in the baffle box then passes through a screen filter and into a discharge well. A plurality of doors in the filter basket allow for the easy cleaning of debris therefrom.